


biology

by tiredaesthetic



Category: How To Sell Drugs Online (Fast) (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Tension, a lot of awkwardness because that's it, jumping between canon scenes and non canon additions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredaesthetic/pseuds/tiredaesthetic
Summary: Three days before the biology exam, Daniel asks Moritz to help him pass the test. The latter forgot, so there will be a second appointment.[based on season 2, episode 5][don't know if I will update/ unfinished]
Relationships: Daniel Riffert/Moritz Zimmermann, Moritz Zimmermann/Daniel Riffert
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> There will definitely be a second chapter that's longer, but here's an introduction lol
> 
> Btw it's so sad that the fandom is so small :(

**pov Moritz**

His heart fluttered as he made his way through the crowd. The dark eyes searched busy for his target, hastily, in vain. Lisa did not appear to be present among the many students. Frustration stirred in his stomach pit, while Moritz finally caught up with Gerda, the friend of the girl he wanted to talk to so badly.

"Gerda?" The dark-haired woman turned her face to him, a questioning expression on that as she slowed down her steps, pulling her friends with her.

"Have you seen Lisa?" Moritz slightly bent forward, holding the backpack around his shoulders more tightly, accelerating his pace and words.

"I can't get a hold of her and-"

The dark-haired boy inhaled sharply when a rough shoulder knocked him out of the way, forcing him into a stumble. He didn't have time to raise a protest. He could only lift the chin to his opponent before the first, threatening syllables rained down on him.

"Where were you last night?"  
Dans voice sounded condemningly above him, letting Moritz forget his own striking skill for a moment as he struggled with the air, which suddenly seemed to get far too thin.  
Enough time for the larger one to push him again, now more shallow, but nevertheless he swallowed again awkwardly.

"Where were you last night?", he repeated harshly.

An embarrassed heat was bubbling on his skin as Moritz peered to the blonde through the dark curls, his eyebrows carefully pulled together, tirelessly looking for a counter. Dans blue eyes were soaked in accusations, among which Moritz uncomfortably turned, taking a step back, which his counterpart only followed, closing the gap again, urging him to respond.

"Lenny and I.. Something came up."  
 _Something came up. Yes. Hilarious. Lenny and I tried to bury my sister's dog, which she is obsessed with and which she got, to get over her shitty mother. Oh and basically we tried to kill the dog, Susi by the way, because she found drugs at my place with which we operate an illegal business that can cost us our fucking lifes. Actually, I forgot the time. Exactly._

"Oh yeah?"

Daniel's eyebrows sank over his eyelids, narrowing the penetrating gaze, while a spark of hurt glimmed along the waning anger. At this point, Moritz could not say whether he had just imagined it or not.

„With Fortnite? Netflix? Pornhub?“

Involuntarily, Moritz withdrew the corners of his mouth considering the presumptions of the blonde. His shoulders pulled closer to his chin under his backpack, curling his entire posture in an unhealthy manner.  
Nervously, his fingertips drummed an independently rhythm as he tried to look past Dan, searching for Gerda.  
The larger one, however, blocked his path in a single inclination, slighlty raising his eyebrows as well as his right hand.

„Daniel, I can explain but now -“

„Now you have to help me with that fucking test!“

Moritz squeezed his lips together when Dan reached for the strap of his backpack, dragging him up, forcing him to stand on the tips of his toes. His heart took a sentence, unable to escape Dans commanding gaze.

„I.. I could just come around at eight today, if you..“

Moritz hated how his voice formed, hated the awkward silence afterwards, hated Dans nod and the fact that the spot filled him with heat, where the blonde's hand stroked his upper body.  
He wasn't afraid of him! Why should he? Daniel fucking Riffert was his employee!  
Moritz was the one who did him a favor! He shouldn't have to let that happen!  
He was ready to trumpet his thoughts to the outside world, but when he eventually parted his lips again, Dans back was all he was greeted by. The latter disappeared in the crowd, just as Gerda had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter Mo and Dan will finally try to get some biology done  
> we'll see what this means lol


	2. chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that took longer than expected whops

**pov Moritz**

  
The spokes of his wheels squeaked under the rain, which swirled in sparkling drops from the streets. Moritz grabbed the handlebars of his bike tighter as he turned into the driveway of Dan's house before coming to a halt in a jerk, letting more water swell from a puddle, which quickly soaked his trouser legs.  
With an annoyed grimace, he bent over the frame of his bike, examining his wet shoes, before a voice, torn by the rain, caused him to look up again. In his rapid upward movement, his shoulder collided with the handlebars, forcibly ripping it around.  
The jerk almost took the necessary support from the bike to remain standing, if the dark-haired boy had not reached for it in time, dragging it back to himself.

„Do you like the rain or want to get inside now?“

Dan's voice accompanied his gaze through the pouring rain to Moritz, who only pulled his eyebrows together, considering the question, sending an annoyed glance to the older one in the door frame.  
The past conversation with Lisa still settled in his bones, confusing his thoughts, giving him bursts of loose concern over and over again. She wouldn't betray them. She wouldn't.   
Moritz pushed the bike under the wide canopy, then reaching for his helmet, pulling it from his head.  
And what if? What if she betrayed them? Would she?   
And the worst: Moritz could understand her. That fact alone quickly amplified his heartbeat as he turned to Dan, heading to the front door in haste.  
Even before he finally reached the entrace, he hurriedly got rid of his shoes before he hustled past the blonde, dipping into the welcome warmth of the house.  
It was the first time Moritz saw the house of Dan's family from the inside. It was big, modern, bright and.. expensive. At least it gave the impression. The furniture was coordinated, sharing matching colours and shapes.  
On the walls hung mostly large, extraordinary paintings, which seemed to Moritz, as if they were only hanging there to show what money was hiding behind them.

"Uhm yes.. my house," it sounded behind him in the same breath in which Dan closed the front door, thus reducing the noise of the rain.   
Moritz quickly turned around his own axis, pretending that he had not looked very closely at the visible rooms. Instead, his gaze was pinned to a full-body mirror, now right in front of him. 

"Your parents' house," he remarked in a corrective tone as he looked at his image in the mirror. His jacket was soaked, sitting in an unnatural shape on his shoulders, while his dark curls stood in all sorts of directions.   
Fleetingly Moritz stroked his hands through his hair, then looked at Dan through the mirror, which headed for the stairs behind him.  
The dark-haired boy turned around in a sudden swing and placed the shoes on the provided shelf, before stripping the jacket off his shoulders, turning his voice to Dan before he could go any further.   
"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs? My room? Are you coming?"

"I.. would rather stay downstairs?"  
Point one on the list of rules set for MyDrugs. Point one of one. (Of course, he would add to the list if he finds the time to do so as the ceo.)  
Work-life balance.   
Important.  
No matter how unpleasant that request may be, Moritz was not keen to explore Dan's home, to see how he lived, to go to his room. Dan was his employee and .. supervisors usually didn't go to their employees' rooms?.  
For a few seconds there was a long silence between them, in which Moritz awkwardly created an imaginary rhythm on his handballs with his fingertips. Eventually, Dan nodded slowly. Moritz could swear, his blue eyes were almost pushing the word "freak" towards him.  
"I'm just quick to get my stuff from above, just sit down or something.“, the blonde said, pointing to the sofa in Moritz's back, before disappearing around the corner to the stairs.

Moritz sat on the light grey couch, his hands placed around his mobile phone, which he had previously pulled out of his pocket. When he unlocked it, the chat history between Dan and him became apparent, which was still open. He hadn't found time to look at his phone since last night.  
Aimlessly, he scrolled through the messages, occasionally looking at the various paintings on the walls, absent.

_Dan_  
_„When are you coming? I'm ready. I got snacks.“_  
_7:55 pm_

When he read the messages again, he couldn't resist a grimace. Snacks? Since when was Daniel fucking Pirmin fucking Riffert so nice? In this way, of course, every dumbass would be able to achieve better results. Simmer everywhere until you get what you want. Presumably his parents became rich only with doing so.

_Dan_  
_„Jo“_  
_8:09 pm_

_Dan_  
_„Mo.“_  
_8:12 pm_

Since when did Dan call him Mo? Moritz had never really paid attention to it.

_Dan_  
_„Moritz.“_  
_8:17 pm_

_Dan_  
_„MORITZ. Call me“_  
_8:24 pm_

Chill. He had a serious problem yesterday. More important than Daniels stupid High School diploma.

_Dan_  
_„Mate. Pick up“_  
_8:33 pm_

Mate? What the fuck. 

_Dan_  
_„???“_  
_8:43_

Yeah. Same.   
Moritz just wanted to question why he was still sitting here when Dan's steps announced the blonde on the stairs, his figure becoming visible on the steps.  
Right. For MyDrugs, it was conducive to get along with its employees. As far as it was possible. For business. _B-u-s-i-n-e-s-s._  
The bags of the numerous snacks crackled as Dan dropped them on the livingroom table, placing his laptop next to them.  
Moritz had his mobile phone disappear in his pocket as soon as possible, before he groped for his backpack next to him, dragging the biology folder outside.  
In the next second, the sofa sank a little, announcing that Dan had settled next to him.

"I've created a list of topics I don't understand.", he said.  
  
Moritz took a look at the screen, hurriedly going through the different topics, before he began to flip through his own materials, letting his voice rain over the rustling of the paper.

"Action potential? Really? I've seen more difficult things.“

Moritz did not look up from his notes, but he could imagine Dan's perplexed gaze with satisfaction.

\---------------------------------- _time skip_ \--------------------------------------

"Sodium ions. These are sodium ions. Calcium appears later."

Moritz dropped his head against the back of the couch. An unnerved sigh left his throat, while Dan bent deeper over the folder, as if the information would just be kind enaugh to jump in his brain the next second.

"The transmitters? The things that.. That with the .. key .. kinda lock principle?"

Moritz began to nod absently until he processed the given information, pushing himself from the back of the sofa, snatching the papers from the older one.

"Still: No. Transmitters are messenger substances that dock to the receptors. No calcium. Not in this case."

"But they'll appear later, you said?"

Dan narrowed his blue eyes and turned to the dark-haired boy in a reflective gesture, again groping for the notes, which Moritz did not give away.

"Yes, just listen. How many times have I said that?"   
After five topics and two hours of explanation, there was little decency in stopping him from punching his opponent with his folder.

Dan's face also looked tired, but he kept more perseverance alive than Moritz did. The dark-haired dropped his arms next to his body, again reaching for the snacks in the next moment, which were the only way to vent his frustration.  
Of course, Dan was the one with the patience. After all, he wanted something from him, not the other way around. 

"Maybe you can explain it again?"  
Dan avoided eye contact and if the sudden click outside the room hadn't been there in the same second, the blonde would have had the snack bag on his face.  
For a few moments Moritz lingered with the crisps bag in his hands, peeking silently to the front door. Dan instead pushed the loose sheets back into the folder, which lay spread over the glass table. He seemed to hurry, closing his laptop.

"My dad," he muttered obtuse. 

Before Moritz could start to take any action, the man's steps were already audible, getting louder second by second, until Mr. Riffert finally stood in the door frame to the living room, his arms crossed, while he let a derogatory snout race over his lips.

"What are _you two_ doing here? _School?_ I wouldn't have thought that I would experience it again at some point."

Moritz pushed himself off the sofa in a jerk to offer Dans dad his hand, but his counterpart ignored his gesture. Mr. Riffert bent over the table, recognizing the headline on the papers, before looking at his son in arrogant doubt. He raised his eyebrows excessively before reversing on his heels, moving towards the nearby drinks bar and poured himself a glass of sparkling wine.

"Let's hope your little friend has more of a brain than you then."

Moritz squeezed his teeth at each other as he watched the man's back, and noticed Dan packing the stuff next to him. He didn't mind seeing Dan being made aware of his bad grades, but something about Mr. Riffert filled him with a bunch of unpleasant feelings.

"Yes," he reacted. His voice had diminished in anger, but was marked by the awakward atmosphere in the room.   
"We're done, aren't we?" Moritz already turned away to leave. 

"No, let's go on upstairs." Dan's tone was dry when he turned around and overcame the first steps of the stairs without waiting. 

For a few seconds, the dark-haired boy felt Mr. Riffert's burning gaze on himself before deciding he was no longer the man's vantage point. Reluctantly, he disappeared behind the protective corner to the stairs, following Dan.   
_Great._ _Well done. And that's on work-life balance._

_\---------------------------------- time skip --------------------------------------_

Moritz turned around again on the swivel chair next to Dan's desk, the gaze pinned on the street lamp in front of the large window.  
Dan's repetitive words in the background fused into a single mass, evaporating in his mind. Moritz's attention had already faded a few minutes ago, in which the blonde in his back repeated the stimulation transmission of a nerve cell.   
Again and again the conversation with Lisa became apparent on the window glass in front of him.  
In a seeming endless loop, it took possession of Moritz, pushed himself so hard that he sometimes had to blink violently, looking into another corner of the room.  
Every time when he did so, he discovered new furniture, objects and colors in Dan's room, which he had previously refused to notice.  
He had decided to sit down on the first best chair, to ignore his surroundings. He didn't want to know the room. Exaggerated? Well, MyDrugs expects a certain distance of the executive to his.. subordinates.   
For a fraction of a second, Moritz considered how questionable that thought might was until the tone of a falling folder sounded behind him.

Moritz turned around, found his folder opened next to Dan's bed, on which the latter stretched out. The older ones hands rested on his belly, had gotten rid of the paper with the learning material.   
Moritz snorted accusingly, almost as if he himself was the one who had to bury his nose in biology all the time.

"Are you giving up?" he asked, carrying a touch of gratification in his voice.

Moritz slipped from the seat of the chair, went into a squat and took the papers to place it on the table.

"I understood it, you genius." Dan's voice seemed to reflect the satisfaction in the previous one of the dark-haired. 

Understood? For a few seconds Moritz squatted silently at the foot of the bed before recalling why he was with Dan in the first place. Of course. _Understood._ Admittedly, he did not suspect that they would come to this result today.

"By the way, where is your window glass today, you "genius"?" , he eventually said, looking down at the blonde after he had pressed himself into an upright stand. Daniel Riffert wore contact lenses again. 

Dan turned his face and Moritz could not quite define what information his counterpart's eyes were holding. The older one only looked at him mute, leaving Moritz in silence. 

"Good." The dark-haired boys voice wandered aimlessly through the room.

More seconds elapsed in which Moritz remained waiting, waiting for something he could not put his finger on, while the air seemed more and more silent and oppressive to him. At one point, the thought shot him through the head that Dan wanted to punish him with awkward silence for some reason.   
It was only when Moritz began to look around for the door that his counterpart cut through the silence. The question he formulated, however, initially seemed to him an illusion of his mind, imagination.

"Have you ever smoked weed?"

„Hm?“ Moritz gaze fluttered from the door to Dan and back again, before the latter pushed himself on his forearm, leaning on his elbow.

"So I just thought, if, then marijuana. something like this, which wouldn't blow something like you away at the very first attempt..you know?.. But I didn't suspect you were part of an online drug shop either, so.."

Okay first of all: Why? Since when has it been Daniel's business to get involved in Moritz's?   
And second of all: _'Something like you??'_

' _Something like him'_ had just saved the ass with ears in front of him from messing up his biology exam as well as his whole A-Levels. Half at least, considering the possibility that the blonde could still mess it up until the day after tomorrow. 

"Of course we tested the ecstasy before selling it to our customers." Moritz offered him a venomous answer, feeling doubted in his position.

Daniel's voice held an amused tone as he shook his head slightly, looking out of the window just past Moritz.  
"Yes, the Lennyshow is still in my memory. But what about you?"

"There haven't been any complaints lately about our other range, if you meant it."

In front of him, Moritz could only perceive the blonde's eye-rolling, before the latter let himself fall back into the pillows of his bed with a resigned sigh. A sigh that Moritz didn't like at all. Even less than the fact that he did not get an answer. Again. 

"Why is this so important to you?" Moritz's voice did not contain any anger, but he maintained a tone that made it clear that he felt contradicted.   
"MyDrugs is doing great because of **me** and the way **I** run the business. Without drugs.. for me. I don't know how the consumption would be useful for our shop."

Dan grinned. Why did he grin?

"Openness." Dan's torso shook under a fleeting grunt.

„What?“

"I didn't know a ceo was going to be uptight." Dan turned his blue gaze, his eyebrows slightly pushed together, his nose curled under a minimal smile. 

„What?“ Moritz dark eyes narrowed.

"There, again.", the blonde stated, before Moritz crossed his arms in front of his chest. Once again, the dark-haired boy waited for the syllables to continue. Once again, this was not going to happen, until Moritz himself took over the speaking.

"I've never taken anything, okay? Don't need to be the hacker **and** the junkie of the school."

While he was still speaking, Dan turned around to roll on his stomach, robbing to his night cabinet, stretching out his arm for the second drawer, opening it afterwards.  
Moritz watched as the older one fished for a small bag, grabbing it between the index and middle finger and presented it to Moritz just like that in the white light of the small room lamp.  
  
The fact that the packaging bore resemblance to a condom moved his blood to rush in his ears, followed by a sharp air draw when he recognized the _real_ content, which was even worse.  
_Marijuana._ Now that he was aware of it, he thought he could notice the fine, bitter smell of the powder.  
He remembered only too well that evening when he had cancelled Lisa such consumption, facing the fear of succumbing to addiction.

As if Dan had guessed his leaps of thought, the grin on his lips intensified and again Moritz thought he could read the word "freak" in his eyes.

"As a thank you?" Once again Dan turned on his back, but that time he sat up and looked up to Moritz, prompting the dark-haired boy to take a step at a distance. Between him and Daniel fucking Riffert. Between him and the fucking weed.

"For learning?" Dan sent him a grin that he almost considered an honest smile. _Almost._

MyDrugs seemed to him nearly like a hobby, _totally normal_. This one bag, however, suddenly seemed to him like the greatest crime ever.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh? Moritz and drugs? What's happenin'? :')
> 
> Pls tell me if u want to read more :)


End file.
